¿Pirate life?
by NessylovesWho
Summary: House... Sparrow... ¿juntos en el PPTH? resultado de mi mas reciente ocio... jajaja entren a ver


**A pirate life**

OneShot Crossover Dr. House/POTC

Opps por la locura

Hola enfermillos!!! Jajaja, bueno, pues este el resultado de un ratito de ocio jajaja, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo... House es mi héroe, pero Jack Sparrow, es mi pirata favorito¡¡¡Qué sueño que un día de estos se aparezca por el PPTH!!!

* * *

Abrasador, aburrido, inesperado, ilógico. Un día más que hay que vivir..., Greg House caminaba rumbo al departamento de diagnósticos, cuando algo inusual lo detuvo en el lobby de urgencias.

-Síntomas?

-Síntomas? eso que es chico, una especie de condimento??

-Señor, si usted acude al departamento de urgencias, es por qué presenta síntomas graves de alguna clase de padecimiento...

Aquel tipo lucía demasiado desaliñado como para ser un tío normal... para comenzar, no despedía un aroma del todo agradable, tal vez tenía alguna especie de trauma... el doctor le restó importancia y se fue caminando...

-Hey!, muchacho, no me dejes hablando sólo- el capitán Jack Sparrow desvió su mirada hasta fijarla en...-Oye chico¿qué le pasó a ese pobre marino?

-Ah, se refiere al Dr. House?, un infarto en un nervio... doloroso, y bien, los síntomas??

-Una vez, un tío de la tripulación perdió una pierna y ya sabes... se la cortaron, le pusieron un palo y listo!!, me pregunto por que ese tío no hace lo mismo...- bueno muchacho, vine por que según la dirección que me dieron, aquí vive Barbossa, pero pues, esto no luce como la casa de un pirata..., quiero hablar con el superior, tal vez él sepa...

-Dr. HOUSE!!!!, este hombre presenta un estado de locura, y creo que alucina...

-Chase... Chase¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que seas amable con los pacientes?

-House pero si... yo

House le extendió la mano a Jack, y éste la tomo con aires de ceremonia.

-Capitan Sparrow, Jack Sparrow

-House, Gregory House. Y pues no soy capitán pero...

Entonces...

-HOUSE!!! Te pedí que fueras a la clínica a pasar consulta!!!!

-Ah, capitán Sparrow, ella es Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy y es la capitana de por aquí

-Un placer capitana Cuddy

Lisa fijo su mirada en el hombre y extrañada pero cortés y discretamente le preguntó a House

-Sufre demencia o algo así?

-El? No! Para nada...

-Bien House... ¡atiendan a este hombre, llévenlo a servicios mentales!, pronto...

-Cuddy... tan impulsiva como siempre, este hombre sólo bebió de más... Eso es...

-House!, no le he pedido su opinión.. usted traiga una camilla, y tú House a la clínica

-Pero que estilo para organizar a sus marinos! Madame a sus pies... Jack Sparrow, Capitan Jack Sparrow…- interrumpió Jack

Cuddy se sobresaltó por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre, que estaba besándole la mano, House miraba aquello con aire divertido hasta que Cuddy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Me encantaría, poder tratarla más... usted me resulta muy interesante-finalizó Jack

-Tal vez... algún día señor, cuando usted no este en un estado tan grave de alcoholización.

-JAJAJA...- rió House

Entonces todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que, pasados algunos días, Sparrow siguió frecuentando el hospital cada vez más, un poco más limpio cada día...y en uno de esos tantos días en los que Jack se reunía con Cuddy, quién después de ese tiempo se había hecho gran amiga del pirata, en la cafetería del hospital, House comenzó a concebir la idea de que tal vez, un día más y Cuddy acabaría enamorada del pirata.. la idea le causaba gracia, pues no se imaginaba que eso fuese posible, pero al darse cuenta que Sparrow no era desagradable cuando se bañaba y vestía de un modo normal, comenzó a sentir algo más que gracia cuando veía a Cuddy y a Jack riendo juntos por los pasillos...

-Sparrow!-gritó House- en nombre de nuestra embarcación... ¿cuáles son sus intenciones con.. Cuddy?

-Dr. House... creo que esa cuestión es personal.. pero si usted insiste, es de mi mayor contento decirle que estoy enamorado, y creo ser correspondido...

-QUE??, No!!!!!!!!! SPARROW NO!!!-grito...

-House!!, House!!, estás bien?', contesta!!!

-MM..que?, que ocurre??...

-No lo sé, eres tú el que debe explicarlo.. supongo que estabas soñando con un mundo sin vicodinas...- contestó un Wilson muy sonriente- ah.. por favor, recuérdame nunca volver a prestarte mi DVD de Piratas del Caribe...

FIN


End file.
